Beauty
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U: No sabía que hacia ahí, hace un momento estaba comprando unos zapatos para futbol y ahora estaba usando unos estúpidos e incómodos tacones ¿Cómo termino Kurosaki Karin sustituyendo a una modelo? Simple, todo era culpa del idiota peliblanco que la arrastro aquí. Hitsugaya Toshiro –Eres perfecta-le había dicho-¡¿Estás bromeando!- reclamó. Ahora sí que quería golpearlo.


**Hola chicas/os hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí y pues aunque sé que tengo proyectos pendientes no me pude resistir, aquí les dejo un pequeño fic salido de mi loca mente. **

**Oh si, les voy diciendo que últimamente he hablado con dark moon 00 y acordamos que escribiré el reencuentro de su bellísimo fic **Inevitable **Pronto lo subiré eso seguro.**

**Bien ahora si espero lo disfruten.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Declaimer**

Bleach no es mío ¬.¬ eso quisiera yo, porque ahora que se que Bya-kun no murió estoy de lo más feliz que si lo fuera me inventaría un personaje para ustedes sabe jejejeje :3

**A/U: **No sabía que hacia ahí, hace un momento estaba comprando unos zapatos para futbol y ahora estaba usando unos estúpidos e incómodos tacones ¿Cómo termino Kurosaki Karin sustituyendo a una modelo? Simple, todo era culpa del idiota peliblanco que la arrastro aquí. Hitsugaya Toshiro –**Eres perfecta**-le había dicho**-¡¿Estás bromeando?!- **reclamó. Ahora sí que quería golpearlo.

**PD: **Dependiendo de aceptación, veré si hago segundo cap o no.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo **

**-Beauty-**

Se sentía sofocada, perdida, la cara le picaba por el maldito pastel de maquillaje que le habían puesto, el jodido vestido que llevaba puesto hacia que le entrara aire entre las piernas y los tacones… ¡Dios, ¿Cómo alguien podía caminar con esas montuosidades sin caer?! Se preguntó mentalmente por cual estúpida razón había terminado en esa situación, rodeada de gente que no conocía, usando ropa que le apretaba en zonas no muy garatas y viendo la cara de un bastardo al que quería matar. Si no fuera por los tacones que si pisaba mal la mataban, ya estaría descuartizando vivo al culpable de dicha situación. Incluso quería enterrarle los tacones en esos enigmáticos ojos de un profundo turquesa, el no la había dejado de ver, no desde que entro y ella se juró una y mil veces que lo castraría cuando no estuviera atrapada en esa ropa que a su parecer no le sentaba nada bien, algo que nadie en ese lugar opinaba, algo que él sabía pero ella negaba. Mientras intentaba recordar cómo le habían dicho que posara, con una cara de total amargura y resentimiento, que seguramente causaría que la regañaran nuevamente, rememoró el porqué de esa infernal situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era pleno agosto y hacia un calor del demonio, le constaba, se había tenido que bañar ya dos veces desde la mañana y la única maldita razón para que estuviera en las calurosas calles de la ciudad, cuando podría estar en su casa con el bendito ventilador; era sino que debía comprar los tenis para jugar el partido de futbol del sábado. Los suyos ya no sobrevivieron al ritmo de entrenamiento que ella llevaba y es que ¡Joder! No porque estuviese en vacaciones holgazanearía como las demás chicasde su edad, ni iría a la playa ¿Para qué? Era donde más calor hacia y eso no le gustaba. Además de que los chicos rondaban esos lugares como zopilotes buscando una presa y sencillamente eso le parecía estúpido.

Bien, tenía 22 años y su físico era de los mejores, según su hermana melliza, pero no tenía la necesidad de tener a quien sabe cuánto idiota babeando tras ella. La última vez que un tipo intento pasar esa barrera de "Te me acercas y te castro" que había puesto y declarado a todo aquel imbécil que se le acercara, había salido llorando como una nena luego del primer "golpecito" si no eran capaces de aguantar eso, jamás serian capaces para estar al lado de la reina del futbol, Kurosaki Karin. Era alta, no mucho pero si llegaba al 1.65m , tenia piernas torneadas, largas y fuertes, producto del deporte que practicaba desde la primaria, facciones finas, por su forma sarcástica y acida de ser su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente, su hermana había dicho que se parecía a su hermano mayor, tenia cabello negro y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, sus atributos era perfectos para su figura, la cual para evitar cualquier "inconveniente" con el sexo masculino siempre cubría con ropa deportiva y un par de tallas mas grande. Era hermosa, pero ella misma no lo consideraba así, su hermana era hermosa ella no. Ella jamás intento serlo, no le gustaba, esas eran cosas que solo debían ser por Yuzu, su melliza, ella era tierna, linda y adorable; preciosa en pocas palabras. En cambio la morena representaba lo contrario, arisca, sarcástica y ruda, según ella misma era como otro chico mas, antes que tacones prefería tenis, antes que blusas, camisetas, antes que maquillaje, balones, antes que citas, partidos de futbol. Solía decir que nació con el género equivocado y mantenía aquella idea. No es que le gustaran las chicas, no, pero simplemente no se sentía una "mujer" y preferiblemente deseaba quedarse como estaba, así no tenia que preocuparse por trivialidades como la mayoría.

Era feliz pasando desapercibida.

Entro en su tienda de deporte preferida, agradeció infinitamente que tuvieran aire acondicionado y se dispuso a buscar los dichosos, zapatos, mientras más rápido pudiera regresar a casa más rápido podría tumbarse en su cómoda cama y hartarse del helado que su padre había comprado dos noches atrás. No llevo mucho tiempo, no era como las estúpidas mocosas que se desvivían por escoger entre dos malditos pares idénticos, si le calzaba bien, perfecto paquete que se llevaba a casa y listo, sin tontas e infructuosas horas perdidas dando vueltas en el mismo sitio solo para terminar llevando algo totalmente distinto. ¡Eso era desesperante! Bastante había tenido de ello cuando trabajo medio tiempo en una boutique, hordas y hordas de muñequitas sin cerebro haciendo berrinches por ropa que sabia solo usarían una vez e interminables dolores de cabeza con los "_me lo llevo o no me lo llevo, es que los adoro_", fue hasta que le colmaron la paciencia que casi termina arrestada y como no, siendo despedida a final de cuentas. Bendita paz había tenido luego de que la echaran.

—Me llevare estos- dijo sacando dinero de su bolsillo izquierdo y viendo la caja para separar el costo. El dependiente era bastante apuesto, no lo había visto antes, pero igual le resto importancia, no es como si se sintiera especialmente atraída hacia él, solo era como decirlo "la novedad" ya que ella siempre iba a ese local y era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Serán 2400¥- informó sonriente, era una sonrisa seductora como si la quisiera provocar. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Aquí tienes- prefirió ignorarlo, el chico tomo el dinero que ella le tendía y le rosó la mano. Se acarició el rubio cabello y mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

—Tu cambio son 50¥ vuelve pronto preciosa-deseó.

—"_Imbécil"_-pensó tomando el cambio de vuelta y poniendo cara de pocos amigos dio media vuelta, antes de salir giró medio rostro-. Por cierto, vuelves a llamarme preciosa y te corto la hombría idiota-advirtió sonriendo torcidamente. El chico la miro asustado y con la boca abierta.

—Esa Karin, siempre tan directa va a terminar siendo solterona esa mocosa- expresó el dueño saliendo de atrás de la tienda. Era enorme e imponente, de gran musculatura y con su oscuro cabello en picos, llevaba un parche en su ojo.

—¿Qué pasa con esa chica Zaraki-san?- el moreno alto lo miro con su ojo sano.

—Es ruda- contesto simple.

La morena caminaba por las calles, bien ya podía regresar a casa, entró en el parque que hacia atajo y se adentró en el. Estúpido idiota que intentó ligar con ella, la había fastidiado, pero es que aunque fuese un poquito, le caía en la punta de lo que no tenía que intentaran eso con ella. Ella no era preciosa, cabrón le había jodido el día con ese comentario de mierda, babosos pervertidos, todo lo que querían era acostarse contigo. Había una razón por la cual ella rechazaba tato al sexo opuesto, una razón que inexplicablemente tenía muy poca relación con la actualidad.

Había estado enamorada antes.

Bueno, no sabía si podía llamarlo así, pero cuando estaba en secundaria había conocido a un chico, no era el mejor de todos, pero era el único que la llamaba hermosa, era estúpido que teniendo 15 años en aquel entonces se sonrojara porque ese chico, que era mayor que ella 2 año, la adulara, tal vez era porque la mayoría la trataban como un "él" y no como una ella, nunca le había molestado, pero que le dijera que era linda la hacía avergonzarse toda, ya ni recordaba cómo era ese idiota, lo había bloqueado, solo recordaba su nombre _Toshiro_. Era muy diferente el cariño que sentía en aquel entonces por los chicos, al rechazo actual que profesaba y es que con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que los hombres eran mas y mas crueles. Altaneros y pedantes unos verdaderos idiotas. Él la había tratado como escoria cuando se confesó, pensó que por como la trataba _Toshiro, _la quería, pero no era así, la había humillado frente a otros chicos haciendo menos sus sentimientos y diciéndole que ella era como otro "amigo" que nunca podría salir con una chica tan poco femenina y demás. Por eso los odiaba.

—¡Cuidado!-advirtió alguien y ella logró esquivar una pared de madera cayendo. Alzó la vista algo aturdida, miró a su alrededor y noto que había muchas cosas, cables, luces, cámaras y personas-¡Armen bien la escenografía inútiles!

—¿Qué demonios?-susurró frunciendo el ceño y se sintió completamente desorientada, ¿Dónde rayos había terminado?

—¡Hey tú!-gritó alguien, ella giró la cabeza y vio a un muy apuesto chico de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesa acercándose a ella, Karin lo miró fijo, era más alto que ella por lo que cuando llego hasta donde la morena se encontraba, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente-. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces idiota? Esto es una sesión privada, no puedes pasar como si nada ¿No viste la cinta?- Ok, su tono la había hecho enojar, que tipo más altanero, pensó.

—No, ¿De qué mierda hablas imbécil? ¡Ahí no hay nada!-ladeó la cabeza bruscamente para indicar el camino por el que entro y efectivamente no había nada -. Además ¡Me importa un puto comino lo que sea esto! ¡Es mi camino y yo voy a pasar si quiero!-vociferó apretando la quijada. El ojiturqesa la fulmino con la mirada y ella igual.

—Llamare a la policía si no te vas-siseó severo escaneándola con su penetrante mirada. Ella bufó.

—Haz lo que quieras estúpido, como si me gustaran estas cosas-sacudió la mano y se alejó.

—¡Espera!-exclamó y Karin sintió un tirón en su muñeca, el albino la miraba de una forma extraña -¿Kurosaki?-bien ahora sí que estaba confundida, ¿Por qué ese baboso sabia su apellido?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió deshaciendo el agarre.

—Eres ¿Kurosaki Karin?-musitó estupefacto, la morena gruñó.

—¡¿Qué como lo sabes idiota?!-exigió molesta.

—Soy Hitsugaya- Karin torció la boca ¿Y a ella qué le importaba eso?-. Hitsugaya Toshiro- su rostro se descompuso. Abrió la boca y los ojos, sintió algo clavarse en su pecho.

¡Era él! El chico del que estaba enamorada en el pasado.

—No conozco a ningún Hitsugaya Toshiro- mintió-. Me largo. No pinto nada aquí.

—No, espera ¿No me recuerdas?- ella clavó sus oscuros ojos en él ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Que si no! él fue quien le había roto el corazón de niña.

—No-contestó cortante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estas sordo o qué? Ya dije que no te recuerdo, no te conozco ¡Nunca te he visto!-lo decía mas para ella que para él. Los ojos turquesa reflejaron ¿Decepción? ¿Por qué?

—Ya veo- murmuró y su rostro recuperó la seriedad de antes. Karin desvió la mirada, lo menos que quería era volver a tenerlo cerca.

—¡Hitsugaya-Taicho*! Hay un problema- dijo una chica acercándose, el peliblanco la observo-. La modelo se fue, dijo que se sentía mal, ya intente localizar a otra, pero las agencias tienen a todas ocupadas.

—¿Intentaste con la agencia ArEs?- la afligida chica asintió, el peliblanco frunció el entrecejo, que estresante era su trabajo.

—Yo mejor me voy-susurró la morena.

—Karin-llamó el albino y ella se detuvo.

—No te permito que me llames por mi nombre-siseó entre dientes

—Has pasado la zona de la sesión, tengo que llamar a la policía por intromisión-dijo serio, como si algo se le acabara de ocurrir, la pelinegra lo miró escandalizada.

—¡¿Qué?!- gritó indignada. Ahora si lo iba a golpear como a un maldito saco de boxeo.

—A menos que me ayudes- sonrió ligeramente.

Esto le daba mala espina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Literalmente la había obligado, casi arrastrado a aceptar hacer aquello., gruñó otra vez y fulmino a Toshiro con la mirada, ¿Quién se creía? Solo por ser un fotógrafo de una revista famosa, según dijeron ya que ella nunca la había oído mencionar, parecía que podía hacer lo que se le antojara, pero verdaderamente no quería un arresto.

—No estés tan rígida Kurosaki-regañó el albino despegando sus ojos de la cámara.

—Como si fuera fácil-refutó- . ¡Ponte tres metros de palillos en los talones e intenta caminar si puedes imbécil!

—Pero que carácter tienes Kurosaki-meneó la cabeza.

—Así soy ¿algún problema?-retó harta, no lo quería ver nunca más ni tenerlo cerca, es que acaso no notaba su repulsión hacia él.

—No eras así-musitó abstraído en sí.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó, las demás personas del staff, que había estado observando sorprendidos la interacción entre el más estricto de los fotógrafos, por ello el mejor de todos, y la chica que tomo como sustito de la modelo enferma. Era extraño, irónico y raro. También querían saber la respuesta.

—Te conozco, aunque digas que no. Sé que eres cabezota y gritona, pero no recuerdo que fueras tan quejumbrosa-respondió calmado, como si estuviera hablando de la hora o el clima

—Que va, no me conoces-agregó sarcástica-. Soy quejumbrosa porque ¡Odio! Estar aquí, nada de estas cosas van conmigo, si me conoces deberías saberlo ¿No? siempre he sido como un chico mas.

—Eres demasiado Hermosa para serlo-dijo volviendo el rostro hacia la cámara, ella se puso roja de la ira.

—Perfecta-murmuró tomando una foto, ella apretó los dientes, maniobro para poder quitarse uno de los tacones y arrojárselo a la cabeza, lástima que logro esquivarlo.

—¡¿Estas Bromeando?!-reclamó irritada, ahora si quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas-. La última maldita vez que te vi, tú hijo de p**ta dijiste todo lo contrario- a la mierda todo, estaba cabreada. Como pudo camino hasta él y levantó el puño en son de amenaza.

—Sabia que me recordabas-dijo triunfal y ella se desconcentro.

—Si lo hago ¿Y qué? ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para golpearte? Cuando lo haga jamás volveré a verte otra vez- le tomo por la camisa, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

—Solo voy a decir una cosa-estaba igual de serio que antes, no tenía miedo, no lo parecía, Karin se sintió inquieta ante eso-. Te vez hermosa enojada- y sin más la beso, cualquier movimiento o pensamiento se quedaron congelados, no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro la ira se le había esfumado y la cabeza le había quedado en blanco. Era cálido, húmedo, se sentía bien, pero cuando fue consciente hecho una mano hacia atrás y lo abofeteo con toda la fuerza que fue posible, incluso a ella le ardió, su rostro estaba rojo, los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada.

—¡Bastardo!-gritó histérica-¿Por qué? ¿Tú me odiabas no? tu humillaste mis sentimientos en aquel entonces y ahora ¿haces esto?-estaba loca de ira, lo quería matar y a ella por corresponder.

—No tengo excusa para el pasado Karin-comenzó tocándose la mejilla roja-. Pero admito que después de eso me arrepentí, ¿Me creería si te digo que estaba asustado? Joder la chica que gustaba se me había confesado frente a una panda de idiotas-explicó.

—Tú fuiste idiota, ahora es tarde- musitó con recelo.

—No es cierto-dijo, ella alzó un ceja-. Me correspondiste, aun sientes algo.

—Incluso si hubiera sido un desconocido lo hubiera correspondido, fue tan rápido que no reaccione imbécil-su rostro estaba rojo.

—Eso no te lo creer ni tu-comentó el peliblanco.

—Bueno, quizás si, pero nos es como si por eso me movería de aquí para lanzarme a tus brazos en este instante-repusó hecha un lio mental.

—¿Ah no?- él se acercó, todos esperaron la reacción violenta de la morena.

—No-aseguró firme, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ella, furiosa, cohibida, avergonzada y confundida, que la mejor resolución era irse de ahí..

—¿Y si te beso?

—Tendrás que hacer más que eso Hitsugaya-escupió dando media vuelta para irse por su ropa-. Mas si quieres acercarte a mí de nuevo.

—Iré a tu casa mañana-avisó, menos mal que sabia donde era y vaya que tenia memoria después de todo era 7 años de no verse.

—¡Haz lo que quieras!-gritó yéndose.

—¿Taicho? ¿Y el trabajo?-preguntó la chica de antes.

—Ya tome lo necesario Hana- estaba sonriendo, a todo el staff le pareció raro.

—Esa chica era linda pero toda una fiera ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota Hitsugaya?-preguntó el dueño de la revista que había llegado momentos antes de los gritos.

—Ella es perfecta ¿no lo crees Kyoraku?- el peliblanco lo volteo a ver.

—Si te gustan las bellezas salvajes sí. Pero a mí me gustan más como mi Nanao-san.

Bueno a pesar de todo, estaba seguro que Karin lo perdonaría, ya tendría tiempo para explicarle bien el porqué de sus palabras en aquel entonces y era porque, cuando se le había confesado todos notaron la belleza de Karin y eso lo había puesto celoso, por ello para evitar que la miraran como solo el podía la había humillado. Se arrepentía, claro que lo hacía aunque sabia su dirección temía que se hubiera ido, por que ella prácticamente se había esfumado y al estar en grados diferente no la volvió a ver,. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de remediarlo y lo haría.

Porque esa belleza solo podía ser de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado este fic, dejen reviewes para saber si subo un segundo capítulo o no.**

**Siento mucho si hubo Occ**

***Le dicen así porque es el que manda en la sesión.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Akari se despide Yanne!**

.


End file.
